


Things We Do For Love

by Boopoopeedoo



Series: After The Endgame [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute Kids, Cute Vision (Marvel), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Team as Family, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo
Summary: While making Breakfast in Bed for Wanda and Pepper, Vision discusses with Morgan the best ways to show people you love them. Sometimes, as Vision learns from Wanda, the best way is a bit of patience.





	Things We Do For Love

Quite a few things had changed for Vision after Wanda had restored him. Some were physical changes. The areas in his chest and head that had been patched with gold-titanium alloy rather than vibranium, although this change was significant only to Wanda. The gold-titanium, she said, was not quite as smooth as vibranium. She was quick to reassure him that it didn't bother her, but she did notice the difference.

For Vision, the most obvious change in his appearance was in the center of his forehead. The spot that had once housed the Mind Stone now glowed with the warm scarlet hue of Wanda's power, a permanent reminder of her role in restoring him, strengthening the already unbreakable bond of love that the two of them shared. Of the changes Vision had experienced, this was by far his favorite, and one he actually preferred over his original self. While he had always been just a little bit frightened of the Mind Stone and all the things about it that he didn't understand, he had no such fears about Wanda. Wanda would never hurt him the way the stone had in the days leading up to Thanos's arrival. Vision trusted Wanda completely. In his eyes, anything that deepened his connection to her could only be good.  
\--

Another change was that Vision found himself needing to rest just a little more often than before. Despite this, he still usually woke before Wanda, and this Morning was no different. He gazed down at her sleeping form, reaching to tenderly brush a few stray hairs out of her face. Watched her peaceful face, the gentle rise and fall of her chest. His synthetic heart warmed. Wanda at peace was the most beautiful thing Vision had ever seen.

Her arms were locked tightly around him, tighter than she had ever held him in the days before Thanos. When Vision, in the innocent, almost childlike way he sometimes did, had asked her why this was, Wanda had replied that sometimes, she couldn't quite believe that he was real. She worried that one day she would wake up to find that that it was all a dream. That he was still gone. Wanda's eyes had teared up, and horrified at having upset her so much, Vision had pulled her into his arms, holding her just as tightly as she would hold him, showering her face with kisses. He had promised her that he wasn't going anywhere ever again. There was nowhere in the universe he would rather be than by her side. The promise had sparked something in his mind, an almost memory of something he had wanted before everything went so horribly wrong.. The spark had faded before he could grasp it fully, but Vision was trying not to let the things he couldn't remember bother him too much. If it was important enough, he would remember eventually.

Vision was usually happy to let Wanda hold him for as long as she wanted, but on this particular morning, Vision had remembered something. On this particular morning, Vision had plans. He was going to make Wanda Breakfast in bed. Very carefully, so as not to wake her, Vision disentangled himself from Wanda's arms, pressed a kiss to her forehead, dressed, and crept out of the room, heading for the kitchen.  
\--

The first thing Vision did when he reached the Kitchen was to clean up a broken egg that he had forgotten about the night before. Then, just as he was deciding what to actually make, he saw a small figure in the corner of his eye, little slipper clad feet padding over to stand beside him. Vision turned, smiling softly.

"Good morning, Morgan."

"Good morning, big brother. You're up early."

"Am I?"

"It's Sunday" stated Morgan. "Daddy says Sundays were 'vented so grown ups could sleep in." More often than not, Morgan still spoke of Tony in the present tense, and nobody had the heart to correct her.

"Well, I don't need to sleep as much as some other grown ups do" Vision told her, as he cracked a few eggs into a bowl. "I wanted to make Wanda some breakfast in bed."

"Why?" Morgan asked. "Is it Mother's Day? Me and Daddy made breakfast in bed for Mommy on Mother's Day."

"No, it's not Mother's Day."

"Is it Wanda's Birthday? Me and Mommy made Daddy breakfast in bed for his Birthday."

"No" Vision chuckled. "Although now that I think of it, l should ask her to remind me when it is. I'm making Wanda breakfast in bed as a way to show her that I love her."

"Hmm.. like cuddles and kisses?" questioned Morgan.

"Well.." Vision paused, lifting Morgan up to sit on the Kitchen bench so he could talk to her more easily as he worked, "There are lots of different ways to show someone you love them. Yes, you can show it with physical affection, like kisses and cuddles, and.." a memory flashed through his mind, causing his breath to catch, warmth spreading up the back of his neck. A memory of Wanda beneath him, her face flushed.. He shook his head. Not the time.

"You look hot" Morgan frowned.

"What?"

"Your face is more redder than usual" She reached out a small hand to touch his forehead. "Are you getting sick?"

"No, I'm not getting sick" Vision smiled to reassure her. "Now, what were we talking about?"

"Ways to show people you love them."

"Right. Well, kisses and cuddles are one way. But you can also show people you love them just by doing nice things for them. Like breakfast in bed."

"Oh.." Morgan thought for a moment. "Can we make some for Mommy, too?"

"Of course we can" Vision smiled, lifting her back down. "Fetch a few more eggs for me.."  
\--

Wanda began to wake a short while later, frowning as she reached into empty space beside her.

"Vizh?" When she opened her eyes to find him gone, she almost immediately began to panic. "Vision?!"

"I'm here, Wanda! Don't worry, I'm here!" Vision rushed in, carrying a tray laden with a cheese and mushroom omelette, toast, a cup of tea, and a small vase with a daisy in it.

Wanda relaxed, a smile spreading over her face.

"What's all this for?"

"I wanted to make you breakfast in bed" said Vision, laying the tray in her lap. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"It's alright. I need to try and not worry so much. This is wonderful, thank you" Wanda kissed his cheek, and tucked into the lovely breakfast he had made for her. It took her a few moments to notice that his face had turned a darker shade of red. "Vizh, are you alright?"

"I just.. had a memory, a little while ago.. of us."

"Oh?"

"A naughty one.."

"Oh.." Wanda's own cheeks reddened, but she shuffled closer to him, trying not to spill the tray, and took his hand. "It's okay.."

"I know.." Vision sighed. "I'm just.."

"You're not ready. There's still a lot of things you're trying to get straight in your head. It's okay" Wanda repeated. "No pressure. We don't have to rush anything. I'll wait for you. For as long as you need.

"You will?"

"Of course, Babalaule" Wanda chuckled, kissing him. "Because I love you, and you are worth waiting for.."

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
> Babalaule: doofus


End file.
